The Four Seasons
by Mysterious Friend
Summary: I guess everything has their own good. Even if we hate it.


**Well, this is something random I make up. This story mostly contain humor and friendship so no romance. BTW, there is a bit of parody inside this story.**

**Before I forget, the characters do not belong to me. The plot of the story is mine anyway. Enjoy. **

**The Four Seasons**

If you live in Rubrum and take a look outside, you can see its snowing. You can see the citizens enjoying the once in a year event. Even the students and instructors from Peristylium Suzaku were excited that it is snowing.

Except me.

I don't like snow very much. If I, Machina Kunagiri can make a wish, I would wish that snow doesn't exist. Wait, that's a bit too nice. I would wish that there is no winter altogether. From the classroom window, I can see that my own classmates enjoying the snow along the others. Even the weird name instructor, Kurasame seems to be enjoying the snow. Sometimes I wonder how _**creative**_his parents are. Seriously, how did he live his life with that name? Okay, I admit I get a lot of teases from the boys at my town for having a name that sounds a lot like a machine but Kurasame? God, I pity that guy. Now that I mention it, how did my parents come up with _**my **_name? I guessed me and my instructor have a lot in common. Wait, the parent creativity stuff is only one thing. That doesn't make me and him similar in many things, right?

I'm getting out of subject here. Now back to my classmates. From the way I see it, I can see Nine, Eight, Jack, Trey and Ace having a snowball fight. Well, you can consider Nine out of the game because Queen pulled him by the ear and scolded him for throwing a snowball at her glasses. It's not exactly Nine's fault since he_**accidentally**_throw the snowball at her glasses although he was targeting Ace's head (Queen was in the way). It seems to me that Cinque and the other two girls (can't remember their name) were making a snowman. Seven and Sice seems to be talking about _**how **_horrible the snowman look. No joke, the snowman like one of Rem sketches of a teddy bear because Rem's drawing look a lot like a drawing made by a blind man who lost his eyesight due to the fact he is sailing during midnight although he know it was raining with thousands of thunder. Promise me you guys won't tell her that I just say how bad her drawing is. Trust me; I don't want to get on my knees.

I can't see King and Rem. King probably inside the training room. For what you guys wonder?

For training of course.

You guys sure are slow. What else would he do then? Doing ballet like Barbie in Swan Lake? Don't get me wrong though. I'd never watch Barbie. Every time I see _**that**_oh-so-sweet face, I feel like throwing up. Rem however _**loves**_her. That's when we were kids. Rem doesn't like Barbie much now. I just have to be grateful for that. I wonder what is so great about Barbie. Sure Barbie is a sweet character but _**sickly**_ sweet. Not to mention that she always transform into a new outfit after something magical happen (according to Rem). I'm glad that Barbie popularity is going down. Now, people are playing PS3, PSP, Xbox 360, Wii 2 and Nintendo 3DS. Now I just have to wait for NGP.

Back to King. He's not the type of person who simply having fun at a day such as… today. He takes things very seriously. Too seriously sometime. I'm not saying he's bad. I'm just saying that he is serious, that's all. Speaking of training, I wonder if he really _**doing**_ ballet? If he did, well I… don't know. If he is wearing one of those over-the-top frilly skirts, I'll be dying of laughter. Then again, it's just my imagination. Yes I'm nuts because I can imagine him doing _**that**_.

Rem is the only person that I have no clue where she is. She can be anywhere. She can at some place that is safe _**or **_dangerous.

''_Machina, stop being so negative-minded. She know how to take care of herself and you do know that,'' a voice said to my left ear._

''_Machina, Rem need someone to be there for her. Who knows, she might be in trouble,'' a voice said to my right ear._

''_Someone to be there my butt. Rem is a very strong girl and don't be so OCD about it,'' the voice from my left ear said again._

''_Think about her safety. She needs someone to support her so search for her quick,'' this time it was my right ear._

''_Why are you underestimate Rem? Aren't you supposed to be optimistic?''_

''_I'm just being careful. I cannot afford to be reckless.''_

''_You want to know something? You only making Machina losing confidence in Rem just because you believe that Rem is so fragile.''_

''_Why you…''_

''_Both of you shut up! I need to think not listening to both of you arguing about what I should do,'' I screamed in my head._

''…''

In the end, I don't need to take any action as she already entered the classroom with a smile on her face as soon as I stopped screaming inside my head. Then, she takes a seat next to me and said,

''You're not going out? It's already snowing.''

''Nope, why should I?'' One thing for sure is that I feel relieved. Rem is perfectly in one piece. I'm glad that my protective instinct doesn't kick in and get the best of me.

''Why's that?'' she asked me again.

'' No reason.''

More like I hate snow.

'' Are you sure it's not because you hate snow?''

Yay! She answered it correctly. Wait, I don't have anything to give her. Too bad.

''Do you have to ask? You already know that and you still** ask **me that?'' I gave her a growl.

Instead of getting upset, she simply giggles and said,

''To tell you the truth, I don't like snow very much either. The snow kills.''

What is she talking about? Sure I hate snow but kills?

''What do you mean?'' I decided to ask her.

'' Look at the trees and flowers. They're dying. They still are alive if it weren't for the snow.''

I get it. Although I don't like seeing living creatures but there is a good reason _**why **_they should die.

''I'm not trying to be a hypocrite but the trees and plants need to die,'' I said to her.

''Machina, how could you say that? You want them to die?''

She's getting mad. I'd better explained quickly.

''No. Sometimes the old one needs to die so that the young ones can live for the future. To put it simple, we're their living legacy.''

''Living legacy?'' she asked.

''Yes, living legacy. Some of them must have a huge dream so they pass it to the young ones to make sure their dream become reality. Seriously, can you imagine our ancestors living with us now? If they were, they'll nag us because they are so old.'' I joked.

She started to laugh at my joke and I just tag along. It's nice to have someone to talk with you instead of be here by yourself sometime. Sometime. After we laugh for… I don't know how long, she finally said,

''Maybe snow isn't so bad. Although I usually hate winter but I think I can enjoy it for a little bit. Machina, do you still hate the snow?''

Good question. After a few seconds thinking, I answered,

''I guess my hatred to snow change into dislike.''

''That totally mean the same.''

''No, they're not. Hatred is hatred. Dislike is dislike.''

'' Oh you,'' she punch my arm.

For a girl, she sure has a good punch. It's weird for a girl like her to be able to punch like this especially since I tend to be protective over her. Okay, maybe I can be a bit overprotective but she never complains. After all, what is Minnie without Mickey? What is Juliet without Romeo? What is Nigahiga without Ryan Higa?

My thoughts were interrupted as Rem ask me,

''Do you like spring? You know, the season after winter?''

''Not much. Why?''

''It's my favorite season.''

''Because they have flowers?''

Isn't that obvious, Einstein? What season is well known for having a huge variety of flowers? Let me guess, autumn? If that's your answer, Mr. Bean can beat you in an I.Q. test anytime.

''No. Of course not,'' she exclaimed pretty darn quick.

''Okay, what is it?'' Now I'm baffled. If it's not flowers, then what?

''It's because they mean life,'' she answered.

''Life?''

''Flowers blooming. Animals get out of their hiding place. It's nice to know that there are other living creatures enjoy their life.''

Logical.

''How about summer? Do you like it?'' My turn to question her.

''Not so much. Why?''

''In my top list of things that I absolutely detest, summer is one of them.''

She started to giggle, ''Why?''

'' Because it's **too** hot for my taste. I prefer something that is warm. Seriously, training for hours under hot sun is not my bowl of soup.''

''Bowl of soup? Isn't it supposed to be cup of tea?''

''Cup of tea is too old fashioned for my taste. Besides, why do you want drink a cup of tea if it's hot out?''

''I supposed it's true.''

Silence.

''Is autumn your favorite season?'' There's a huge smiley grin on her face.

''Maybe. Maybe not.''

There's a wrinkle on her forehead, ''don't you at least have a favorite season? From my point of view it seems that you **hate** everything.''

''I **don't** hate everything. I just feel that I shouldn't like things too much. Trust me, once you get to **love **something too much, it's gonna be possessive and obsessive. Put a little aggression and voila, it's going to be abusive.''

''Of course I know that. But there's nothing wrong to make **some** things to be your favorite. Just don't love it too much.''

''Then, what happen when you **accidentally** love it too much. You can't control yourself anymore. In fact, all of your actions and sense will be manipulated.''

Instead of getting mad, she laughed out loud.

Weird.

''What's so funny?'' This whole thing ticking me off.

''T-to hear that from you.'' She can't control her laugh.

''What?''

''No offence but this boy beside me never stop being so protective of me.''

True. Absolutely true. I can't stop being protective. Well, when it comes to her. Man, I'm one of the world biggest hypocrites for saying that. Am I a genius or what?

''I'm sorry for saying that. But I can't help it. It just so funny to hear that from you,'' she added.

Ha ha ha. Very funny.

''Now, what season do you at least like?'' Back to the main topic.

''Autumn. I guess.''

''I thought you don't like it.'' Her face looks like as if she saw a three-faced baboon. Yeah, she totally did.

Sighing, '' I did say maybe. It doesn't mean I like it 100%. It's a 50-50 thing.''

''But why?"

''Well, it doesn't bug me. It never makes me go and buy a popsicle nor do they make me stuck inside this place. Then again, it does annoy me when the leaves stuck in my hair.''

'' I guess everything that we don't like very much has it good sides, isn't it Machina?''

Instead of answering her, I just grabbed her hand and lead her out of the class. She looked puzzled as she asked me,

''Machina, where are we going?''

''You're not going out? It's already snowing.''

_**Spring, summer, autumn and winter. They are completely different from one another although their differences what make everything so special. Despite the good and bad things they have, they are what make man-kind what they are now.**_

***The End***

**Okay that was cheesy ending. For Barbie fans, I'm truly sorry. It just for humor of the story. Also, I can't imagine King doing ballet :P .Machina is nuts for sure XD. BTW, fans of Final Fantasy VII know what I put up there. Ciao.**


End file.
